facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Peace Enforcement Organization
Overview The Universal Peace Enforcement Organization pronounced you-pee-you is an interplanetary peacekeeping and military organization whose main purpose is designated to maintain peace, order and friendship between all member nations as well as possessing jurisdiction of international laws. Its purpose is that it would intervene in various conflicts and facilitate peace cooperation between member states. Additionally UPEO possesses military jurisdiction that supersedes all other authorities that any member state has. Currently there are ten member states who have joined the UPEO with six additional colonies spread across the Milky Way galaxy that are governed by the Colonial Administration Authority. UPEO and its' member states are located on the planet Oberon within the Laptev solar system. The Laptev sol system is located at the Scutum-Centaurus arm of the Milkyway Galaxy and is approximately 60,000 light years away from Earth. UPEO also has land on Earth located at Greenland and the large vast of land north of the United States of America. UPEO's capital district is located on the planet Laptev, with September City serving as its capital city. Laptev is also considered to be the de-facto capital world of the Laptev solar system. UPEO was formed in 1885 when the ten multinational unions of the planet Oberon finally unified under one banner. This unification was seen as necessary of the people of Oberon was ever to expand its horizons. Thus on September 15th 1885, the UPEO was born. This unification eventually led to UPEO's first contact with extra-terrestrial races on the planet Laptev in the Laptev solar system. Through this first contact UPEO became a member of the Laptev Axis which sought to preserve the Laptev solar system against aggressors both foreign and domestic. UPEO is a member of the Laptev Axis Faction, the Organization for Economic Co-Operation and Development (OECD), United Nations, Jedi Order alliance, Holy Empires Coalition, Asian Alliance, Coalition of Sovereign Nations and many other international organization. UPEO is a recognized superpower and hyperpower amongst nations in the known Milky Way galaxy. The military arm of the UPEO is known as the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). Furthermore an elite repsonse force, indipendent from the UNSC has also been created known as the Special Armed Response Force (SARF). Geography Oberon, the main plane where UPEO originated has a wide variety of environment that are unique. On the western contienent lies lush rainforests. The western continent was also the former territories of the Kingdom of Typhon. Nearly 65% of the western continent of Oberon is comprised of rain forests due to the fact that mots of the continent lies on the equator line, allowing lush vegitation to grow due to the abundant supply of sun light. The location also allows the weather to support complex forms of vegitation, and in turn the western continent holds the highest level of biodiversity on Laptev which comprises of 45% of Laptev's known plant and animal species. The prestine condition of the ecosystem of the western continent has led the local governments to preserve the environment. Other continents however are not so fortunate in possessing prestine ecosystems, an example of this would be central continent known as Calderis- the dessert land. Calderis is a very small continent located smack in the middle of the equator. Calderis has no water available on the surface of the planet as they all dry up too quickly. The only life forms that are found there are cactus plants, and some small grazing organisms. There are no large organisms as the biomes available on Calderis simply cannot support large organisms. Humans are only found at certain settlements scattered across the continent, the space port and at the regional capital. The population at Calderis only numbers at about approximately twenty million citizens. There is also a continent that has sunk beneath the ocean. The land of this continent was engulfed by massive floods that took place when 20% of Oberon's ice caps melted due to run-away Global Warming. All life on the surface of the continent drowned beneath the waves as most of the continent was located below sea level. Civilians that live here live on stilt cities which were essentially large cities supported by platforms standing at least 200 meter s above the powerful ocean waves. These cities have to be tall as the waves can be as high as 120 meters. The only forms of life found on this part of the world are organisms that can survive in the ocean. Most of them are giant squids, fishes and whales, there are however unconfirmed reports of a large unknown creature that stalks the oceans of the world. The sunken continent is known as Tipoca. UPEOs' territory on Earth primarily consists of a large vast land located just north of the United States of America and a large island just off the coast of Iceland, the lands were previously known as Canada and Greenland before UPEO were given authority over the territories. There is no large presence of UPEO settlements at the Earth territories although a regional capital has been established at one of the cities at the large island known as Nuuk and another major city at Montreal and Calgary. In space there are always dangers which mostly comes from asteroids and the very rare black holes. There have been incidents where asteroids collieded with the worlds that UPEO governs and human fatalaties are very common when such incidents occur. The latest and the most devastating took palce at the 01st of June 1904 which resulted in 320,410 human fatalaties as the asteroid impacted on a major urban center. There is presently no available technology to avert such incidents from occuring, the only measures that can be taken is detection and giving an early warning to the populace. History Origins The origins of human civilization on Oberon had never been clear, but one very popular theory is that by sometime in the year 1650AD, humans were brought to Oberon by an advanced race of extraterestrials. Therefore it is very likely that humans of Oberon were descendants of the humans of Earth. The presence of other humans on the neighboring planet and system capital- Laptev also supports this theory as there were no fossil records of ancient humans that had ever been discovered on either worlds. The 100 Countries By 1606, the first national governments had been established across Oberon. At this time, there were approximately 4 governments spread across Oberon. Their level of technology is comparable to that of humans of Earth during the early years of the 21st century. By 1610AD, there were 100 national governments that had been established. The rising number of countries meant that tensions rose between countries. The 'Great Leap Forward' In 1643AD, numerous technological advancements were reached across Oberon which brought the technology levels of the governments of Oberon to that of a Tier 4 level. Advancements include breakthroughs in the medical field such as the discovery of the cure to cancer, flash clonings etc. Breakthrough in the military include the early stages of the construction of the 'Magnetic Accellerator Cannon' (MAC), the completion of the prototype Shawfujikawa Slipstream Space Drive and the Neutron Jammer. This period of technological boom was known as the 'Great Leap Forward'. Unfortunately these advancements came with a cost; the degradation of Oberon's esocystem. Statistic shows that the northern polar ice caps were melting at an alarming rate and that the northern super continent (with 90% of its entire landmass below sea-level) was threatened to be consumed by the sea should the northern ice caps melt. The Flood By 1699AD, the damage to the northern ice cap was so severe that by early January a quarter of the ice cap had melted away. As a result nearly 40% of the northern super continent was engulfed by the sea. Statistics vary but estimates show that 230,000 people were killed in massive super floods and 11,000,000 people were displaced as their homes were lost. The governments of the northern super continent began a project of constructing 'stilt-cities' in order to ensure that their people survives the upcoming events. Construction of the first stilt city began on February and was completed on April. Three more stilt-cities followed by July. The speedy construction was thanks to the advancements in architecture and construction technologies that were unlocked during the 'Great Leap Forward'. By September, 70% of the northern super continent's population had evacuated to the stilt cities. Those who failed or refused to evacuate fled to the small high grounds that existed on the northern super continent or fled to neighboring super continents. By November, 90% of the northern super continent was now beneath the waves. The melting of the polar ice cap also caused sea levels to rise by 10m world wide. As a result more than 120,000,000 people were displaced. This caused severe consequences and put even more pressure on Oberon's environment. It became clear that unless humans spread from Oberon, they would be doomed. This period of time is known as 'The Flood'. Unification process On 0000 hours of the 1st of December 1700AD, the governments of Oberon began a unification campaign that was aimed to unite the whole of Oberon under a single banner. This process will take time. The 100 governments of Oberon ceased to exist. In its place, 10 multi-national unions emerged. These unions were known as; *Kingdom of Typhon *Federal Republics of Eir *Muhr Union *Aschen Confederation *Tau'ri Republic *Empire of the Rising Sun *Pan Anea Coalition *Anean Union *Confederation of Calderis *Union of Recto Republics Over the course of the next 50 years, these 10 multi-national governments would work together in an attempt to finally unite Oberon under one flag. Birth of the UPEO Finally on December 31st, 1750AD after 50 years the 10 multi-national governments finally reached a consensus. An entity will be created to represent all governments of Oberon. This entity shall have powers that will allow it to govern all member states that join it. Thus on that day the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization was born. Already possessing a competent fleet of space vessels capable of inter-planetary travel, the UPEO's first objective was to colonize the two moons of Oberon known as Luna and Goodyear. First Contact At this time, a reconisense probe developed by UPEO was sent to the planet Laptev. Its objective; to determine whether the planet is capable of supporting carbon based life forms. The results were shocking. Not only does the planet support life but there are thriving civilizations, human civilizations on the planet as well. A diplomatic team was sent to the planet in efforts of establishing talks between UPEO and the governments of Laptev. The results was the admitance of UPEO into the Laptev Axis faction. Galactic Unrest During this period of time, the Milky Way was engulfed in 4 inter-planetary wars. Kuntree - Galactic Alliance War: August 2010AD The first war was initiated by the Federation of Greater Kuntree where said nation illegally initiated a coup d'tat of the 'Non-Aligned International' faction and used the faction to wage war against the Jade Empire of Ingen who is a member of the Laptev Axis and ally of UPEO. In response, the Laptev Axis and the newly formed 'Galactic Alliance' launched a pre-emptive strike against Kuntree before they could mobilize their forces. The result of the short conflict was a strategic and tactical victory for the Laptev Axis and Galactic Alliance and the complete annihalation of Kuntree. Trekyslvania Incident: September 2010AD The second inter-planetary began when the Holy Empire of Trekyslvania began a series of insults against the Laptev Axis. At first the Axis was reluctant to take action against Trekyslvania but as their insults became worse, a warning was given. In response to this Trekyslvania declared war against the Laptev Axis. Unfortunately for Trekyslvania the Laptev Axis responded in kind. A pre-emptive stirke was sufficient to silence Trekyslvania and their territories were glassed from orbit. Second Trekyslvania Incident: October 2010AD Unfortunately not all remnants of the old Trekyslvania was destoryed, some government officials escaped the glassing of Trekyslvania. A new country was created in their place known as the 'Galactic Empire of Holy Trek' which is essentially a ressurection of Trekyslvania. Holy Trek began the conflict by claiming that the Carribbean territories of old Trekyslvania belonged to Holy Trek. The fact was that not all territories of Trekyslvania was glassed. The Carribbean territories were preserved as Yee & Gotham occupied the island and it was recognized by the international community that the Carribbean islands rightfully belonged to Yee & Gotham based on 'successful occupation'. Holy Trek's claims were only supported by New Texahoma. Despite of this, Holy Trek then sent military forces and illegally occupied and annexed Yee & Gotham's Carribbean territories. Furthermore Holy Trek threatened that it would use nuclear weapons (which were primitive by Axis standards) against the planet Laptev should aid their ally- Yee & Gotham. In response to this, the Galactic Alliance along with the Laptev Axis declared war against Holy Trek and New Texahoma. The war was swift and efficient with the Laptev Axis and the GA successfully liberating the Carribbean territories within the first 3 days of the war and the eventual invasion of Holy Trek and New Texahoma themselves after they failed to accept the call for surrender. By the end of the month, both countries were liberated from their oppressive leaders. Ex-Emperor Michael Harvey, leader of Holy Trek was tried, found guilty for attempted genocide. He was sentenced to be publicly lynched for his genocidal attempt to launch nuclear weapons against the planet Laptev. An act which could've murdered more than 40 billion innocent civilians. On the other hand the leader of New Texahoma died was sentenced to life in cryo-prison. Both of their countries were liberated and is currently in the process of rebuilding a government under Laptev Axis supervision. The Trekyslvania menace has been finally put to an end. Downfall of the Great Allied Nations (GAN): January 2011AD The beginning of 2011 was marked by a tragic event. The country of Murphyland took control of the GAN faction. The response from the international community was of course at first protests. However after failing to heed to the demands of the international community, a multi-national task force was sent to Murphyland to free GAN. The Laptev Axis also participated in this task force. Within several weeks, GAN was freed of Murphyland and control of the GAN returned to its rightful leaders. Murphyland on the other hand was glassed from orbit by the UPEO. Government and Politics The UPEO is one of the few rare examples of interplanetary governing bodies that exist in the known galaxy, others being the Confederation of the New Free Planets Alliance, the Great Houses of Xie, Supreme Interstellar Dominiorate of Paraguay and several others. In order to effectively govern and maintain peace between member states, UPEO has direct control over the following matters; the military, foreign relations and judicial. Other matters such as but not limited to; the health care and the economy are governed by member states individually. The central UPEO government is primarily composed as follows; *Legislative: The house of commitees, made up of the Security Commitee and Security Council, makes policies, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government including those from member states. *Executive: The supreme commander is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members for the cabinet (subject to security commitee approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce interplanetary laws and policies. *Judicial: The Office of Investigation and lower interplanetary courts, whose judges are appointed by the supreme commander with Security Commitee approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The head of state of UPEO is known as the Supreme Commander (SC), serving alongside him is the Lieutenant Supreme Commander (Lt. SC). The SC and Lt. SC are elected by the House of Commitee members once every ten years with each SC and Lt. SC allowed to only serve two consecutive terms in the office. All of UPEOs' territory which belong to its' member states are entirely self governing, but as previously stated, matters involving the military, foreign relations and judicial are governed by the central UPEO government. House of Committee members are primarily composed of UPEO officers but some does include officers from the regional governments of the member states. Foreign Relations The UPEO exercises global economic, military and political influences between its' member states. UPEO is a member of the Laptev Axis Faction, Galactic Alliance, Great Allied Nations alliance, Organization for Economic Co-Operation and Development (OECD), United Nations, Jedi Order alliance, Holy Empires Coalition, Asian Alliance, Coalition of Sovereign Nations and many other international organizations. UPEO maintains several embassies at other non-member states countries although these embassies are fairly limited due to the isolated location of UPEO itself. UPEOs' primary connection with Earth nations are located at UPEOs' Earth territory. The UPEO enjoys strong ties with the Royalist Kingdom, Middle Haven, Osean Federation, San Alejandro and many other allied nations. UPEO however does not exercise any influence of any form on non-member states due to the nature of UPEOs' objective and prefers to stay out of galactic affairs unless they are related to UPEO itself. UPEO however does participate in peacekeeping and diplomatic missions across the galaxy. Military See Main Article: United Nations Space Command UPEO has two military arms. The first one known as the 'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' (UNSCDF) which serves as UPEO's primary military force. The second known as the 'Special Armed Response Force' (SARF) serves as an elite rapid response force in the event that the UNSCDF is unavailable to respond or that they have been defeated. The United Nations Space Command Defense Force (UNSCDF) is the UPEO's primary defense force, intended to protect member states, its' citizens, and colony worlds from attack by hostile nations, privateers, rebels and other unknown threats. It includes various special forces, and Militia organizations, but is mainly comprised of the Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force and Army. It is also the UPEO's main exploratory and scientific arm. The UNSCDF has a total of 9,068,064,454 personnel. Approximately 3,000,000,000 of them are in active duty, and the remaining 6,000,000,000 in reserves. To assisst the UNSCDF a Natio nal Guard unit which is a cumpolsury 5 year military service for citizens to enter was created. The National Guard is comprised of divisions from all the UNSCDF with a total of approximately 1,000,000,000 personnel. There is no known data regarding UNSCDFs' special forces division, although the name for the SF division is known as the SPARTAN division. Intelligence for the UNSCDF is given by the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), information about the ONI is currently classified. The commander-in-chi ef of the armed forces is the Supreme Commander, he/she appoints its's leaders, the Lieutenant Supreme Commander serving as his second in command and the High Command (HIGHCOM) members. The UNSCDF HIGHCOM is the highest operational command of the UNSCDF and is ultimately in charge of all personnel, equipment, and facilities used by the UNSCDF. Only a few senior and seasoned top-level brass from every branch of the UNSCDF are selected to become HIGHCOM members. With headquarters at the planets Oberon and Laptev, both have the largest presence of UNSCDF personnel from all branches, especially the Navy and Marine Corps due to the planets' strategic importance. Both pl Military service is voluntary although UPEO citizens are obliged to serve 5 years in the National Guard first. Conscription only takes place during times of war when the need arises by using selective conscription. UNSCDF being the primary military arm of UPEO and all of its' member states maintains bases at its' member states, by doing so the UNSCDF is able to respond quickly when war is declared. Additionally the UNSCDF has many facilities around orbit of planets that UPEO governs, or across the deep space that are under UPEO jurisdiction. Equipment for the UNSCDF is provided by two major domestic corporations known as General Resources Ltd, and Neucom Incorporated. Neucom Incorporated is primarily responsible for the development of the Air Forces' equipment, including the state-of-the-art advanced EuroFighter Advanced 2000 fighter and various other aircrafts. While General Resources is responsible for developing equipment for the Marine Corps, Navy and Army. The UNSCDF also possesses nuclear weapons although these are rarely used, the UNSCDF is known to use mainly conventional weaponry against its' hostiles. The 'Orbital Defense Platform' is the SARFs' most powerful non-nuclear weapon currently in service. Detailed information about the SARF is currently unavailable. Economy The UPEO operates based on a capitalist-mixed economic structure, which is fueled by substantial amounts of abundant natural resources, a well developed infrastructure, strong market structure and high rate of productivity. Based on the Galactic Monetary Fund, UPEO's GDP which currently stands at $1,813,612,890,799,893, constitutes 1.5% of the entire galaxy. The UPEO's GDP is superceded by only the much more older inter-planetary governments in existence such as Paraguay, Xie and the NFPA. The UPEO is one of the galaxies largest importer and exporter of various products, primarily in military hardware and software. More than a dozen mega-corporation are from UPEO, these mega-corporations include Neucom Incorporated, General Resources Ltd, Weyland Yutani Corporation, Hargreave-Rasch Pharmacutical and Grunder Industries. Work in progress... .